


Green Eyes instead of Silver

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Midnight Memories [15]
Category: RWBY, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Roosterteeth in RWBY, Volume 1 (RWBY), i dunno its 2 am, requests welcome, rewrite basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Its RWBY but its their VAs





	Green Eyes instead of Silver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xCabooseRTRvB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/gifts).



> So its 2 AM and I legit have been writing for hours.
> 
> Also Cabby,I did the thing XD
> 
> If this works out,I'll be taking requests for any episode you want,if not next chapters is gonna be random from Volume 3

Lindsay just wanted to read the gun magazines.

 

Her music blaring in her ears,she was only focused on the newest models of the sniper rifles.

 

She couldn’t hear the robbery going on behind her.

 

Hell,she didn’t even know there was anyone else there but the nice old man at the counter.

 

The hand pulling down her hood jolted her back to reality,and she turned to face a guy in red  shades wearing black with a sword. 

 

He pointed at her headset and Lindsay’s brain went in into auto confusion.

 

She didn’t have to remove her headphones but she did anyway,the song blaring as she did.

 

“ _ Cats,I’m a kitty cat,and i dance dance dance and i dance dance...  _ ”

 

“Put your hands in the air!”the guy said.

 

“Are you...robbing me?”she asked. Black Suit and Red Shades nodded as he raised his sword to her neck.

* * *

 

“Ohhh”she said,her eyes lowered.

Gray Haddock was having a very interesting night. Having borrowed some men from his friend Jack,he had gone to heist some more Dust. It would have been easy,no one was out...

 

Well,except her.

 

One guy tried to rob her-he hadn’t seen her in the back,mr Unlucky had.

 

As he went flying past,he sent another guy.

 

Guy #2 came flying through the plateglass,followed by a girl,the girl from the back.

 

“ _ babba boop boop boop... _ ”They watched as she straightened and a large scythe unfold from seemingly nowhere.She swung it and took aim at them.

 

“ _ CAT, I’m a kitty cat, and I dance dance dance, and I dance dance- _ ”

 

The music stopped when she pressed the switch,and Gray took in the girl.

 

Dressed in red and black,she stood at a small height that made the weapon kinda companstating,but damn was it scary.

 

“Okay...”Gray sighed,looking as around him the men hesitated,looking for guidance, “Get her”

 

They ran at her.

 

____________________

 

Lindsay was a blur,her training kicking in. She used Cresent Rose as a springboard to take out one guy,and then use the momentum to take out two more. The last guy ended up at the ground at the feet of the leader.

 

His sigh was visible in the cigar smoke as he sighed.

 

“Well Red”he moved forward, “I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening and as much as I’d like to stick around...”

 

He dropped his cigar and put it out before raising the cane he was carrying. She realized a second too late that it was his weapon.

 

“I’m afraid this is where we part ways.”

 

He fired a flare and in the explosion which disorientates her for a moment,he’s gone,up to the nearby rooftop.

 

Lindsay grits her teeth and gives chase.

* * *

  
  


The police station room was quiet. Lindsay was trying not to make eye contact as the older woman glared down on her,lecturing her on her actions.

 

“They started it!”She tried to defend herself but the Huntress was having none of it.

 

“If it were up to me,you’d be sent home with a pat on the back...”There was hope, “...and a slap on the wrist!”she said and Lindsay winced at the tone as she hit the table with the riding crop.No hope.(Reminded her of her teachers from Signal).

 

“But there’s someone here to meet you...”she turned into the darkness behind her and a balding man holding a plate of cookies came out. 

 

“Lindsay Tuggey...”he said softly as he came closer,leaning to look at her,her eyes wide in curiosity “You have green eyes”.

  
  


“Um...”Lindsay started but he just chuckled as the Huntress was there,holding a Scroll upon which footage of her fight played.

 

“Where did you learn to do this?”the man asked.

 

Lindsay gulped and managed, “S-Signal Acadamy”

 

“They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?”the surprise was obvious on their faces

  
  


“Well,one teacher in particular”Lindsay said as he slid her the plate of cookies.She hesitantly took one and ate it before deciding all was well and scarfing.

 

“It's just that I’ve only seen on other scythe wielder of that level of skill before...”He sighed, “A dusty old crow...”

 

Lindsay lit up at that, “ _ Thash muh unkul! _ ”

 

He cocked his head. Lindsay remembered her manners and swallowed before repeating, “Sorry,that’s just my Uncle Vic,but everyone calls him  _ Qrow _ !He’s a teacher at Signal! “ Her smile widened,“I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing!Now I’m all like-”She swung her arms, “ _ Hooowaaah!Witchaaa! _ ”

 

“I’ve noticed”the man smiled as he set his cup down on the table and leaned forward, “And what is an adorable girl like yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?”

 

“Well...I want to be a Huntress”Lindsay explained,looking him dead in the eye as he sat down.

 

“You want to slay monsters?”

 

“Yeah!”she smiled, “I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then apply to Beacon,cause you see,my sister’s starting there this year to be a Huntress,and I’m working on it ‘cause I wanna help people...”she went on for a while,stating her hopes of being a career Huntress.

 

“Do you know who I am?”the man finally asked after she caught her breath.

 

“You’re Professor McCormick”.She’d known this the whole time,she’d done her research, “You’re the Headmaster of Beacon”

 

He smiles “Hello”

 

“Nice to meet you”she smiles back.

 

“You want to come to my school?”

 

“More than anything”

 

He looks up at the blonde Huntress,who seems to read his look and rolled her eyes.

 

McCormick smiled,“Well okay”

 

Her eyes lit up.

* * *

 

And that was how Lindsay found her on the airship headed to Beacon,getting her ribs crushed in her sister’s bearhug.

 

“This is the best day ever!”Barbara pulled away, “I’m so happy for you!Everyone is gonna think you’re the bee’s knees!”

 

“I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees,Barb”Lindsay said, “I’m not anything special.”

 

“Of course you are!What’s wrong with you?Aren’t you excited?”the blonde asked.

 

“I am,it's just...”Lindsay sighed, “I got moved ahead like two years.I don’t want to be treated like some special case,or just special in general”

 

“But you are special”Barb smiles just as the hologram changes to the news report.

 

The criminal from before stares back with a sign.His whereabouts were unknown.

 

The station switches temporarily to the main station with a story of a Protest cut short by the White Fang,before it's completely replaced by a hologram of the Huntress from before.

 

“Hello and welcome to Beacon!”she starts.

 

Barb whispers to Lindsay, “Who’s that?”

 

“My name is Kathleen Zuelch”she says as Barb “ _ Oh _ ”s, “You are among a privileged few that recieved the honor of attending this prestigious academy.Our World is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future Huntsman and Huntresses,it is your duty to uphold it”The hologram straightens, “You have demonstrated courage needed for such a task and now,it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world”

 

With that,Kathleen Zuelch fades and they’re left in awe.

 

Lindsay notices something and moves to the window.

 

“You can see Signal from up here!”others move to the windows to look.

 

Barb joins her,looking down as well upon their former school.

 

“I guess home’s not that far after all”she smiles, “But Beacon is our home now”

 

They hear retching sounds from behind them and see a poor guy in armor.sword at his side,trying not to lose his lunch.

 

“Guess the view’s not for everyone”Barb says as the guy runs off.

  
  


“It was nice for the moment.I wonder who we’re gonna meet!”Lindsay said“I just hope they’re better than ‘Vomit Boy’ ”

  
  


That’s when they realize she has puke on her shoe and Lindsay and Barb were grossed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!Requests?Let me know!
> 
> (I reget nothing)


End file.
